


Broken Wings and Notched Arrows

by Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff
Summary: All Will wanted to do was spend the day with his daughter. But one unexpected visit form Bruce 'Batman' Wayne blow those plans all to hell. Now Will is out trying to find essentially a needle in a haystack or better yet a assassin in the League of Assassins.





	Broken Wings and Notched Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing Artwork to follow by two amazing people!
> 
> Check out this amazing drawing by Feelingwhimsy   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904347/chapters/50066015

Its dark. Pitch black. And quite. To quite. No room to move and little air to breathe. Panic quick to seep in, crawling the way up. Feeling nothing but the need of freedom. To breathe air into deflated lungs. To reach hands out and touch light again. Quick. Quickly there isn’t enough time. The air is running out. The hands going numb faster then the brain. Don’t stop! Keep fighting! Keep going!  
****************************************************

October 12  
Star City

Will Harper glanced around still amazed by his shit luck several years ago. Of course he would never in a million years thank the likes of Lex Luther. But, perhaps, he will thank Roy for the DNA that made him. After Will found out he was a clone his world was shaken to its foundation. Finding out he was meant to be a spy for Lex Luther and the Light damaged his core in ways he thought he would never recover from.

Thanks to Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash he found his way to being a better Red Arrow. It was the friendship of Kaldur, Dick, and Wally that saved his soul however. They were the ones who gave him the strength to get back up. To keep fighting his demons and to keep moving forward. 

A lot happened after the Light fell and the team split up. Will became a husband and father to the shock of everyone but Wally. And that is sill a whole in his heart not fully healed. Wally West, Kid Flash, gave his lift so others could live. Wally's sacrifice meant he would never become the Flash. Never grow old with the love of his life. Would never see Will running BowHunter Security or watch little Lian grow up.

Sighing, Will pulled himself back to the present. No point thinking on things you can’t change, Will thought bitterly. Nodding his head periodically half listening to his sister in-law and the teenager girl Artemis found herself responsible for as of late.

"We are so over due on enrolling you into high school, Violet. Now all you need is a name." Artemis spoke as she typed away on her laptop. The two females throw around several opinions before Will finally jumped in reassuming Violet she was more then welcome to join the Harper family. Even went so far as to joked he had to many male family members. A few of which were just clones of one Harper, so a new face would be a nice change.

"Violet Harper. Violet likes it! Violet must thank you!" Violet expressed her excitement for her new name by embracing Will in a tight hug. Laughing Will pats her back before shooing her away. A few weeks of sharing a home with the teen had them all use to the strange way Violet spoke in the third person.

“Ok you are the legal guardian of one Violet Harper as of now.” Artemis smiled as the tapping of keys stopped. “You sure you can handle a teenage girl Old Man?”

“First off I’m only a few years older then you. In fact, if you like me to get technical I’m actually younger.” Will groaned. The team just loved bringing up his age. Physically he looked to be in his mid twenties but years of breathing would only make him around fourteen years old. And once the team learned about Lian they decided that makes Will an old man now.“ Secondly I handled you didn’t?” 

Marrying Jade gave Will two more people to give his life for. His daughter Lian and Artemis. Once Wally…. Died Artemis moved in for good. Wanting to help anyway he could in hopes of keeping Artemis from making the same mistakes he had while in pain. But Artemis ended up helping him out more. Especially since Jade has left him with a toddler to care for alone.

As Violet asked more and more questions about her new school Will stood to clean away the dinner dishes. With a small smile he couldn’t even pretend to be upset that the females in his house out numbered him three to one. Noticing the out of place shadow that fall just shy of his line of sight, Will slowly turned. Movement from outside the living room window caught the red heads attention. 

There leaning up against the neighbors porch half in the shadows he could just make out the shape on a woman. A woman he knew on several personal levels. Excusing himself Will calmly strolled across the street frowning. 

"You could come in you know." Will spoke softly, shoving his sweaty palms into his jean pockets. Some how even after four year this woman could still make him nervous. Sweaty palms, uncontrollable heart beat, and the shortness of breath. Will wasn’t sure if it was still love he felt or if it was just the knowledge that this woman was the one person who could fuck his whole world up.

"No I can't Red." Stepping from the shadows, Jade Nguyen pulled her baseball cap farther down, hiding more of her face. A baseball cap Will was sure once belonged to him. 

"You are her mother and my wife. You belong here with us." Will reached his slightly shacking hand towards the woman he loved only to have it smacked away.

"I think its about time you realize I'm not cut out for being a soccer mom." Jade spat angrily.

"Lian doesn't even play soccer-"

"Move on Red!" Jade hissed causing Will to take a steps back in shock. "I'm never going to change. We were best together back when you had looser morals and I thought I could... Be someone I'm not. You deserve better. Lian deserve better." Turning away from her husband Jade angrily wiped at her cheeks.

"Jade.... Our daughter deserves her mom... And I deserve my wife. But if this is what you truly want, I wont stop you for leaving just know the door is always opened and right there." Will pointed to his now open front door as Artemis stood on the porch.

"What are you doing over there?" She yelled as Will turned to find Jade gone.

"It was a stray cat. I though Lian would like it." Will answered as he jogged to his house. “Now that I’m thinking about it a bird might be easier.” 

"I thought the rule was only one of us could bring home strays at a time?" Artemis smirked as Will joined her on the porch.

“Exactly. So next stray is mine.” Sharing a laugh the two headed inside where they picked up their nightly routine. Artemis would put Lian in a bubble bath while Will picked up the house. They would then all meet on Lian bed. A kiss on the forehead from Artemis, turning on the young child Batman nightlight on her way out. As the toddler cuddles her dad ,Will would read three bedtime stories, takes place in a tickle fight- which he always loses- and a big kiss before following Artemis. 

"Night Will."

"Good night Artemis." Entering his bedroom Will took a deep breath before landing face first on his queen size bed. As he laid there not moving he thought over what Jade had said. Should he move on? Could he move on? Jade was the first one to see Will as himself. She loved him when even he couldn’t. She gave him Lian, the biggest joy of his life. Even if he did move on who could love him? A clone. A signal father. A recovering addict. Shacking his thought lose, Will rolled onto his back staring up at the glow in the dark stars. Smiling at the happy memory Will made his choice.  
******************************************************

December 1  
Star City

Carefully Will drove through the icy streets on his way to BowHunter’s headquarters with Lian in the backset. A blanket of snow covered everything in sight causing the city to move at a slower pace then normal. Smiling at the sight in his rearview mirror, Will parked the SUV in what should’ve been an empty lot in front of BowHunter's Security. Making quick work of getting them both out of the SUV coming to a screeching halt at the sight of Bruce Wayne stepping out of his own car.

“Need a hand?” Mr. Wayne inquired holding his hands out to take Lian. Hesitantly, Will passes the toddler over grabbing their bags out of the back before rushing to open the office door.

“Thanks.” Will said once Lian was settled in a corner playing with her dolls, heat on full blast and coffee machine about done. “You’ll have to forgive me I’m not use to random visits from the legendary Bruce “Batman” Wayne.” 

“I can understand. Also note to self have the secret identity talk with Dick again.” Mr. Wayne spoke indifferently as he accepted a steamy mug. “Truthfully I should have called but I doubt you would’ve answered.” 

“In all fairness I don’t answer half my calls given who I’m involuntarily related to and the unfortunate friends I keep.” Will said smiling as he took a sit behind his desk. Any chance of feeling more like the one in charge the better. Mr. Wayne gave a small smirk before taking his own sit. “So what can BowHunter’s Security do for you Mr. Wayne.”

“I would like to hair Red Arrow to get something back for me.” With eyes popped wide in astonishment, Will couldn’t believe his ears. Bruce Wayne wanted to heir him. Scratch that, Batman needs him -the exjunkie clone- to steal something. Yeah that made complete sense, can’t have either Bruce Wayne or Batman caught up in a scandal. “Before you say anything, yes I could do it myself but this is a matter of the heart and very delicate.”

“It belonged to you in the first place or will it belong to you once I liberate it?” Will asked putting emphasis on the word liberated.

“I like you.” Mr. Wayne smirked not taking his eyes off Lian. Taking several deep breaths he continued speaking. “He never belonged to anyone but himself and I’m honestly hoping that my eyesight has just gone bad.”

“You’re losing me.” With a mystified expression Will studied the stoic man before him. It wasn’t ever day the legendary Batman was lost to his surrounding. 

Shaking his head slightly Mr. Wayne sat a flash drive on Will's deck. “Several weeks ago a few of Nightwing’s team took it upon themselves to get involved in matters that doesn’t concern them.” Will couldn’t help but smile as he thought back to a time when he was apart of a team that didn’t listen to well. “ However because of them I obtained footage from Nightwing's body camera. Footage that has unnerved me in way you can only image.”

“Ok,” With a puzzled expression Will plugged in the flash drive. Almost immediately the file started playing. It took a few seconds for Will's eyes to adjust to Nightwing jumping around blocking hits and delivering his own. His friend was fighting a slightly smaller person who hid behind a red hood. Shot for shot, neither was able to delivery any hits to do actual damage. Pausing the video on the mask face he turned back to Mr. Wayne. “Damn he’s almost as good as Dick.”

“That is what worry me. I’ve only known one person who could reveal Dick and he’s dead.”

“So you want to heir me to look into this mask person?” Mr. Wayne nodded his head once glancing back towards Lian. “You do realize I ran security right?”

“As I said, this is not a job for BowHunter’s Security but for Red Arrow. You have criminal ties and a background in the dark web. I need you to use it before anyone else starts asking questions.”

“You want me to use my wife is what you actually mean.” Will spat trying to keep his temper in check.

“I know you failed separation papers a month ago, so no. I need you. As quickly and as quietly as you can to tell me I am wrong. No one has had that pleasure.”

“Yeah, ok, of course you would know about the separation papers. Plus being able to brag that I’m right over Batman would be amazing but you’re forgetting a huge factor here.” Will jerked his head in his daughter’s direction. “I’m a father and I’m retired.”

“Then do this favor for another father.” 

“Another father…..,”

“I adopted Dick and Tim.” Still staring at his daughter, Will could see the internal battle Mr. Wayne was having with himself knowing how distrustful and paranoid the man can be. Hell Dick took after the man to the point no one on the team learned of his identity for two solid years. “Jason Todd.” Mr. Wayne’s voice shook only a second as he laid a photo on Will’s desk. Will easily picked Dick and Mr. Wayne out in the photo while assuming the older male dressed like a butler is Alfred leaving the last male to be Jason.

Will knew those eyes. The eyes of some one who has seen some shit. Eyes of some one who has done some shit. Beautiful eyes and a killer smirk though. This was a teen who would be trouble. A heart breaker in the making. But Will couldn’t recall a signal story Dick told him that had a Jason in it.

“ He was barely apart of the Young Justice team after you retired. Before Joker took him from the team…. From Dick… From me….. I need…” Well that explained why Dick never mentioned Jason and why the Bats where hidden away for several weeks.

“You want to reassure yourself this mask guy isn’t your dead son.” Will finished what he could only image was a painful thought for Mr. Wayne. On one hand to have your son back. On the other to know someone out there could mimic your son. If heaven forbid Will was ever in Mr. Wayne's shoes, he would want to know. He would have to know the truth. Even if that meant moving Heaven and Earth, he would find out. “I have to make sure Artemis is free-“

“I’ll watch her.” Mr. Wayne cut Will off with more gusto then he thought Batman could muster. “Lian I mean. I have the best security and all the time in the world. Artemis can even come if she likes.”

“Ummm…. If you are sure?” Will raised an eyebrow trying to figure the great Detective out. While also searching his mind for any information Dick may have told him about Mr. Wayne and their house.

“Completely.” Mr. Wayne stood up as if to take his leave only to bee line to Lian. Kneeling down he smiled to the young girl. “I’ve only raised teenage boys so I think I’m more then capable to babysit a five your old.” 

“You say that now.” Will muttered as he watched Mr. Wayne play dolls with his daughter.

“Tim… The only reason… The public have their own opinions of me. I took each of those boys in not because there was no one else but because they each saw something in me and I in them.” Mr. Wayne gave a smile small as if he was revisiting a happy memory. “Children have away of chancing things. Sometimes not always for the better.”

“You balm yourself for Jason’s death?” Will questioned. If Mr. Wayne was going to talk, then Will would listen.

“I do. Simple as that.” A darkness raged behind the billionaire’s pain filled eyes that made Will wonder just what the bat family has gone through. “Yet it’s not simple. Sometimes helping isn’t actually helping.”

“Yeah I get that all to well.” Will turned in his chair to fully face the pair on the floor but he wasn’t seeing them. To caught up in old memories he’s not thought of in years. Meeting Green Arrow and becoming Speedy. Being pretty much adopted by Oliver Queen. Fighting with Ollie, Jade, the drugs. 

Yeah Will could understand Mr. Wayne. Maybe if Roy hasn’t meet Green Arrow then Will might not have been made and he wouldn’t have to count the number of days spent sober. Then again Will might not a daughter. Maybe the bad outweighs the good on some days but the bigger picture sure is brighter.

“I’ll leave right away then.” Will stood moving to a filing cabinet where he pulled out a manila folder. Opening it he pulled out several different passports as Mr. Wayne explained he would be flying to the middle east. Where he would be on his own to find Infinity Island and the headquarters to the League of Shadows. 

“I apologize I cant get you closer. If this mask assassin is in fact Jason its best you keep your distance and contact me as soon as possible.” Mr. Wayne stood giving Lian back her Batman doll they had been playing with. “Also, as I have previously states this is a delicate matter and the fewer people to know the better.”

“If the roles where revered.” Will cut himself off knowing without words that Mr. Wayne would understand. “ I texted Jim he’ll be running BowHunter’s Security while I’m away. As well as bringing both Lian and my overnight bags here. Artemis also texted back you’ll have Lian all to yourself as Dick needs help with the new team. She also sent about ten more texts questioning why you’ll be babysitting. I think I’ll just ignore those ones for now.” 

“Tell them you are on a one time job looking into Sportmasters involvement at Santa Prisca.” Will would be worry that Mr. Wayne came up with a cover story so quick if the man wasn’t Batman. After a few minutes of silence Will was stopped in his packing as Mr. Wayne laid a gentle hand on his forearm. “Are you sure you’re ok with your daughter staying with me?” Once again Mr. Wayne showed no signs of his emotions or what he was thinking. 

“Like you previously stated, you have the best security and all the time in the world.” Will smirked liking the fact he could turn Mr. Wayne’s words on him. But if Will was being honest with himself leaving Lian terrified him. Batman was a top notch superhero with several enemies that have yet to land a killing blows. So its not leaving Lian in Bruce’s care that had Will nervous so much as leaving her in general. “Beside so far your failing rate is one out of three.” Shrugging his shoulder Will managed to receive a slight smirk from the older man.  
*****************************************************  
December 3.  
Somewhere in the Middle East

Will groaned as he rubbed the knots from his neck as best he could. He knew taking this job would be the death of him and he’s only been in the middle east a few hours. After setting up his base of operations Will hit all the local shady spots. The bars and back allies that the low lives would hang around. A few hours in and he realized he wouldn’t be getting any answers from these riffraff’s. 

Retiring to his hotel Will took a quick shower to remove the sweat and grim that coated his body from the blazing heat. Throwing on a pair of briefs Will strolled from the bathroom toweling his hair. Sitting in front of his laptop he started crossing off the place he’s been. How could Batman have been to the League of Assassins headquarters and not be able to pinpoint its location is beyond Will. Then again there wasn’t any guarantee that this mask man was a actually apart of the League of Shadows. Best for Will to cover all the bases though.

Closing down goggle maps Will stared at his screen saver. Smiling he pulled out his phone dialing the number Mr. Wayne made him remember. After two short rings a somewhat familiar voice picked up. 

“Wayne Manor, how can I help you?” A female voice said cheerfully before Will hear a very much familiar male voice scolded her.

“Red Robin speaking.” 

“Red Arrow speaking. Is Batman around?” Will did his best to hide his amusement but failed by the scuffing sound he heard before the shout for Batman.

“Red Arrow any word?” Mr. Wayne sounded tired and Will wished he had at least some news. After relaying all of the nothing he found silence took over the phone line. 

“I sent Red Robin out with Spoiler, you want to talk to Lian?”

“I would love that actually.” He then spent the next twenty minutes listening to his daughter rave about Wayne Manor and Mr. Alfred's cooking. Barely thirty hours apart and Will already felt like he was missing apart of himself. With a quite I love you he hung up the phone swearing he would find this mask man as soon as possible so he could get back to Lian. No more superhero gigs for him. 

The next week passed much the same as Will moved from place to place. Already covering close to two hundred miles before getting a good lead. Said lead was almost getting kicked in the face by a mask guy. A mask man who fit the built and size of the same assassin Nightwing fought in the video Mr. Wayne showed him.

Dodging the kick Will moved towards the mouth of the alleyway in awe. Jade was the only one who could have captivated him in a fight. The smooth transition from high kick to a swift right hock. The way she could bounce off anything to get the upper hand. She was the only breathtakingly beautiful thing in a battle to Will. Until now.

Will couldn’t help the whistle he let out as the Red hooded figure stood the victor. The make man had made quick work of the low lives having no problem with shedding blood and breaking bone in the process of what he wanted. Will should have berated himself for his half mast but found the sight in front of him far to appealing. 

“You want some too asshole?” The hooded figure hissed.

“Not sure honestly.” Will shot back proud of himself as he watched the other male take half a step back. Raising an eyebrow the redhead waited for the other to make a move. All Will needed was to remove the red hood and get a look at his face to confirm if the male was in fact Jason Todd. 

Bracing himself Will raised his hands forming fits to shield his face never taking his eyes off the mask man. Good thing to since the other man was fast with a round house kick. Blocking Will landed the first hit knocking the man off balance. Quickly he righted his footing throwing his own right hook at Will’s jaw as a fake out landing a solid hit to the redhead's stomach. Coughing Will failed to block the next kick to his ribcage. Grinding his teeth, Will caught the next punch throwing the man against the alley wall holding the smaller man in place.

“Tap out.” Will smirked feeling like he has all but won. Standing a few inches taller and at least fifty pounds of more muscle. Will had size and speed on his side and he did not miss his skinny days at all.

“Now why would I do that?” Will had a feeling the man was smirking as well behind his mask and if training with Dick taught him anything it would be never trust you had the upper hand. In this case Dick would have been right as Will just barely moved his head in time to avoid the head-butt. 

“I like my face the way it is. Thank you though Sweetheart.” Will spun them around locking the smaller man in a choke hold. What training with Dick didn’t teach him however was expecting a forwards kick to the face. “How was that even possible?”

“What can’t get it up? I hear there is pills for that Speedy.” If the mask man knew he caught Will off guard with the nickname he didn’t show it as he went for another kick. This one to Will kneecap. 

“I assure you, I don’t need no help getting anything up.” Will bragged as he landed another hit to the man’s stomach following it up with a hit to the ribcage. “Yeah don’t feel good does it, Babe?”

Holding his side the mask man leaps back almost falling to his knee. “Try hitting harder Sweetie. I love a little pain” Mask man wheezed out trying to catch his breath. Will was sure the man stayed standing out of pure stubbornness. Sighing he braced himself for another attack. 

Only problem with the next attack was that it doesn’t come from the Mask man. With in a few second they are both surround by black hooded figures. If Will hazard a guess he would assume League of Assassins members. He was quickly proven right as most of them drew the swords from their backs.

“Now now now, no one said this was a knife fight.” Will joked sure he heard the other man snort as he made quick work of the first League member to attack him. He took out two more before he realized the red hood man was helping him. Or maybe It was the other way around. Only thing that made sense to Will right now is that the he and the red hood is fighting on the same side. 

Noticing the sword headed for Red’s blind spot Will blocked the hit while turning his back on his own League member. The sword cut through Will grey Henley like butter, spilling blood. Groaning Will grabbed the sword from his attacker cutting his palm wide open punching the man out. 

“Cool now I have a knife too.” Will felt the other man at his back holding his own sword at the ready. With a quick headcount Will figured they could take the last five considering they already took out twice as many. With three in front and two behind Will was shocked when his temporary ally turned them so he took on more men.

“As much as red looks good on you, lets keep it to a minimum, Speedy.” Smiling Will did his best to take out his two while blood continues to soak his back. The first one was slower but stronger aiming more and more powerful blows until he knocked the sword out of Will’s hands. He was never that good with blades anyways. That was always Jade's style. But still Will stayed standing until he finally delivered the knock out hit. 

Falling to a knee Will yelled at himself to move. To fight through the fuzziness around his eyesight. Just one more and then he can show weakness. Grinding his teeth he fought through the pain but was to slow. Rowing out of the way he came to his decision. The only way to win is meet the league member head on. Struggling to his feet he stood there allowing the league member to pierce his shoulder in order to grab the man in a choke hold. If Will was going to hit the ground then the enemy was going to join him.

Throwing the man away from him, Will laid on his side thinking of the best way to remove the sword with as little pain as possible. Grunting he went to pull it out only to be stopped by gentle hands. Trying to focus his eyes he could barely make out the unmask face above him. Dark hair falling into sea green eyes was the last thing Will saw before darkness took over.  
*****************************************************

December 10  
Infinity Island 

Its dark. Pitch black. And quite. To quite. No room to move and little air to breathe. Panic quick to seep in, crawling the way up. Feeling nothing but the emptiness all around. Taking in painfully deep breaths. To reach hands out and finding nothing to touch. Quick. Quickly there isn’t enough time. The air is running out. The hands going numb faster then the brain.

“Be still or you’ll fuck up all my hard work Asshole.” A gentle voice spoke pressing Will to lay back once again. Blinking his eyes repeatedly Will couldn’t focus on anything. The world around him blurry. “Rest. The poison did a number on you babe.”

“I’m still kicking Doll face.” Will groaned between clutched teeth shacking like a leaf. “So cold.”

“What do you want me to do about it? You already took my bed. What more do you want?” Finally Will's eyes chose to listen and the red hooded man took up his whole view.

“Body warmth?” Will half begged feeling himself slipping into darkness once more.

“You just want me for my body.” Even though Will couldn’t see Red’s face he knew the other man was smirking.

“It is quite a nice one.” Trying and failing to keep his eyes open Will succumbed to the pain again.

Will smiled at his daughter. Lian had taken up dance and though she wasn’t the best it still melted Will’s heart every time he watched her. Lian is his whole world. The reason he makes it through the bad days. The light to his darkness. He couldn’t wait until dance practices was over so he could wrap her in a bear hug. 

Reaching out his arms Lian started getting farther and farther away. Rushing towards her, Will did his best to catch up. He didn’t like this game. He missed his daughter. Everything went back. He never caught up.

Standing on a grassy filed Will glanced around. It wasn’t raining but the sky was dark as if it was waiting for the prefect time to let lose. Walking forwards he came across Oliver who had downcast eyes. Confused he walked farther finding Jade with tears rolling down her face. Never had she cried were others would see her. Now confused and worried Will rushed ahead coming to a dead stop.

A tomb stone.

A tomb stone with his daughter’s name.

Lian Ann Nguyen-Harper. 

Dropping to his knees Will started digging with his bear hands. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. His daughter is safe. She isn’t dead.

Will jerked away. Before he could even register where he was and what had happened there was gentle hands on his shoulders once more. Will couldn’t focus his eyes because of the tears running down his face. He couldn’t remember what the dream was about, only that it left him feeling hallow. Blindly reaching out he wrapped his arms tightly around the body next to him. Eyes closed Will laid his head on a muscular chest finding the steady heartbeat smoothing. 

“Think you’re holding tight enough Babe?” The man spoke softly with a breezy laugh.

“Told ya, its cold.”

“Well let me just plug in a space heater. Oh wait this fourth centenary hideout doesn’t ran off electricity.”

“No need to be an ass.” Will smiled. For some reason Will felt at ease around this guy. He’s never even felt this comfortable around Jade and he made a daughter with her.

“I knew you were just after my ass.” They sat glued to one other as the light from outside grow fainter. Will's shallow breaths the only sound to be heard. Clearing his throat the assassin forced Will to lay back.

“What?” Will tried to protest once again trying to focus his eyes on the other male.

“It’s only been a little more then a day, the poison is stilling affecting you. I did my best but now its time for you body to do the rest.” Keeping pressure on Will, the assassin removed his mask. “Sleep. I’ll return as soon as I can.”

Will wanted to protest for several reasons the top ones being he didn’t know where he was or who this man really was. He knew the guy could hold his own and he saved his life. So the man did know how to repay the favor but still. Will had no name for the face he can barely make out. And Ollie thought he was smart. Here he is passing back out in the unknown.  
******************************************************

December 12  
Infinity Island. 

Alaibn Almansiu kneeled before the Demon's Head waiting for the inevitable pain. He was foolish. No more then foolish. He was stupid. He should’ve known better. He did know better. Alaibn Almansiu, the only League member to stay by Ra's Al Ghul side, went out without permission on top of bringing back an outside.

“Stand Alaibn Almansiu.” Slowly Alaibn Almansiu stood his full height of five eleven but he still stared at the ground. “Are you remembering?” 

The Demon Head’s question throw Alaibn Almansiu through a loop. What is it that he was supposed to remember? Had he been instructed by Ra's and forgotten in his heist to care for the red head who has been laid up in his bed the last two days.

“I know Slade made an attempt on your life and that man in your chambers helped saved you. Overlooking the fact as a League member you should never need saving and if it came down to needing to be saved, you should’ve taken your own life.” Ra's stood from his throne picking up a black bag and sitting it at Alaibn Almansiu’s feet. “However, the only reason that man is still breathing is because he saved your life. If you are not remembering then show that man out!”

“Father-” Talia took several quick steps forwards before Ra's pricing glare stopped her dead.

“I took Alaibn Almansiu in at your request and I will provide for him like my own.” The next few minutes passed in deathly silence as Ra’s and Talia stares one another down.

“I’ll remove the outsider at once.” Alaibn Almansiu bowed his head, hastily making his exit before all hell broke loss between father and daughter.

With quite steps he made quick work of the long hallway towards the stairs which he took two at a time. In less then ten minutes Alaibn Almansiu stood still outside his bedroom door taking several deep breaths. He has grown use to presence of another body in his room.

Opening the door Alaibn Almansiu eyes fall on the sleeping male. A good head taller and at least fifty pounds on muscle on him but Alaibn Almansiu found he didn’t mind it one bite. In fact this unknown man give him the realization that he is quite fond of red heads. Red heads with breathtakingly bright blue eyes and thick thighs are the best. Smiling Alaibn Almansiu removed his mask aa he made his way towards the bed as his guest started moving in his sleep again.

“Lian.” The red head groaned. Alaibn Almansiu felt a peg of something he couldn’t identify. Sitting on the edge of the bed he brushed slightly damp hair. 

Leaping to his feet Alaibn Almansiu come to a decision. He’ll go get the other man's stuff and hopefully that will lead them to this Lian person. Part of Alaibn Almansiu is hopping Lian is a four legged pet.

Quickly he shed his League uniform in favor of a pair of black sweat pants and a red tee-shirt. Forgoing his mask he turned to leap out the window stopping only for a moment to kiss the sleeping man on the forehead.  
*****************************************************

Talia was livid. Madder then when Bruce Wayne turned her down in a room full of people. And that had hurt. Why couldn’t her father understand what this boy means to her? Talia had felt Batman's, no Bruce's pain as he buried his son. Losing Jason was as much her father's fault as the Joker's. To say she was surprised to learn Ra had tried to bring the late Robin back to life would be an understatement. In all Talia's long life her father has never felt remorse for any of his actions. To learn not only did he feel regret but tried to fix it was astounding.

Ra’s plan had not went according to plan however. And Jason’s body was fixed but not his mind. After Jason ran, Talia spent months looking for him until she finally found him. Some how he had wondered back to Gotham. Talia did was she does best, killing all that saw Jason's returned and taking his back to League Headquarters where she convinced Jason he was not only the League member Alaibn Almansiu but also her ward. 

Close to two years now she had watched over and trained Jason. Ra’s losing the League was unfortunate but he walked away from the Light for reasons unknown to Talia and hasn’t put up much of a fight against Slade. But if that man thinks he can attack her boy and get away scotch free he’ll be sorely mistaken. 

Knocking on Jason’s door she waited. She gave him several hours to calm down and hopefully get ride of Sportmasters son in law. She understood that man saved Jason. At the same time he was married to her enemy and therefor not a welcome guest especially after a bunch of teenagers broke in a few weeks ago. 

Knocking again she heard a groan. Deciding it was ok to check on a sleeping Jason She pushed the door open. It took less then a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dark room and even less time to realize that man asleep on Jason’s bed wasn’t Jason. 

Quick steps put her next to the bed where with a little difficulties she flip the bed spending the redhead to the floor. With a hiss Will leapt to his feet. Talia did a once over on the man noticing he would rival Bruce in height and muscles. The scar on his back was faint thanks to the water of the pit. Another reason Jason was scolded. 

“Where is Alaibn Almansiu?” Talia demanded. 

“Who?” Will questioned still getting his bearings.

“The young man who saved your life.” Talia hissed stepping closer toward the other side of the bed. “I would’ve cut you down if not for our code.”

“Listen lady-” 

“The name is Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the Demon's Head.”

“That a long name. Must of sucked learning to write it.” Will said finally realizing he’s only in a pair of boxers a size to small. “ Why am I in boxer that aren’t mine? I mean they are better looking then Dick's but not nearly as comfortable.”

“I will stab you. Where is Alaibn Almansiu?” Talia drew her sword. 

“Listen Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the Demon’s Head I have no idea who you are looking for. So repeat your question as many times as you like it wouldn’t change my answer.” 

“Why are you?” Talia switched her line of questioning. “Did Sportmasters send you?”

“Yeah right.” Will spat staring Talia down. Finally she put her sword away.

“If Sportmasters didn’t send you here then way where you looking for Alaibn Almansiu.” Getting the feeling Will was about to give her the same answer as before, she added. “ The League member in the red mask. The one you have been asking about.” 

“Ah… That. Hmmm…” Will scratches the back of his head trying to think fast. Clearly one of those low lives he had talked to lied otherwise this Talia woman wouldn’t have knew what he was after. “If you must know I’m looking for my wife. I figured one League member can find another.”

“Don’t lie to me boy.” Talia drew her sword once more. “I know Jade was in Star just last week.”

“News to me.” Will sighed sitting on the box spring not caring if that put his closer to Talia’s sword. “I’m not allowed to be apart of her life I guess. Lets just forget the years we had and just decide Lian doesn’t matter.”

“Lian?” Talia shouldn’t drop her guard but the more Will spoke the more she felt they had in common. Jade is Will's Bruce. 

“Our daughter. But instead of staying and working through her problems she took off.”

“Maybe she had a good reason.”

“There is never a good reason to leave your child. She pushed Lian on me but I chose to fight through my shit. My issues and demons to be there for my daughter. I don’t think its to much to hope Jade do the same.”

“Wow. Been bottling that up awhile.” Talia smirked as Will let out a breathy laugh.

“You have no idea. I just want someone who can be with me and be there for Lian.”

“Someone who wont judge or hold your past against you. Someone to love and be loved by. Rise a family even if its not transitional.”

“You got problems in the love department as well?”

“You have no idea. The first man I truly care for turned my down when I was two months pregnant.” Talia sighed sitting next to Will 

“He did not.”

“Yeah he never even gave me the chance to tell him. Not sure I ever will now. At least Jade came back for a time.” Both sat in silence. Until Talia voiced what was on her mind. “Alaibn Almansiu was my beloved's. I fought to keep him and if anything happens to him.”

“What could happen? The kid is a power house!”

“The League is now being ran by a former member who is hell bent on getting back at my father. That’s why Alaibn Almansiu was attacked.” Silence fall once more as Will tried to find away to thank Talia and her son. “ If you bring Alaibn Almansiu back Ill find Jade and even beat some sense into the woman for you.”

“Wow. What?” Will did a double taking sure he had misheard. 

“No child should be without their parent. Just like no parent should be without their child. I may not have birthed Alaibn Almansiu but he is as good as mine.” Talia declared walking toward a dark dresser throwing some clothes towards Will. 

"I'll see what I can do... but I might do better with an upfront incentive." Will spoke not fully trusting Talia. He sat out to find the ward of Bruce Wayne but with any luck he could be brining his wife home instead. Fully dresses in the slightly to tight clothes Will turned to find Talia biting her freshly manicured nail.

“The League is ran by Slade who has his own agenda. The Justice League can use that to cause tension in the Light.”

“I need a little more if I’m going to he tracking down an assassin.” Will grab a pair of boots surprised they are his size. 

“Fine.” Talia hissed handing over her sword. “Not only does that hold the Demon Head’s crest, anyone with sense will know you can only have it if you beat me or my father.”

“Cool.” Will smirked not what he was going for but he’ll take it. With a wave he jumped out the window swearing at the sight of the sea in all dictations. With no boat in sight to steal Will began his long swim.

Once back on land he quickly went to his hotel glad he was smart enough to pay for a week since he wasn't sure how long he was out. Slowly he made his way to his room noticing the door was ajar. Pushing the door open he saw the room had been destroyed. All his belonging thrown everywhere and there in the middle is a male figure with a death grip on Will’s laptop.

“Alaibn Almansiu? Not sure if I said that right.” Will spoke calmly as to not scare the younger man. Coming fully in the room Will took a good look at the man who no doubt caused him to lose his security deposit. 

“Who am I?” Alaibn Almansiu painfully whispered turning a tear stained face towards Will. Sea green eyes filled with confusion, a sharp jawline, full lips, and messy midnight hair was what anyone else would see. Will however saw the ward of Bruce Wayne. Older but it was still Jason Peter Todd in front of him. It also meant Jason Todd was Talia adopted son. Holy shit Bruce 'Batman' Wayne fall in love with a bad guy!  
“And who are all these people and places I’m remembering but I know I’ve never been or people I’ve never met.”

“I don’t know you but I know someone who might.” Will stepped closer reaching his hand towards Alaibn Almansiu. No towards Jason. “Come on sweetheart let get a flit to Gotham.” 

Jason hesitated only a moment longer before he took the offered hand. With help for Will, Jason climb to his feet handing the computer over. Without thought Will closes it hiding the photo of Lian, Dick and himself taken over a year ago.  
******************************************************

December 15  
Gotham city

Will made it a grand total of three steps off Bruce Wayne’s private jet before he had a his arms full with his daughter. He didn’t account for if he found Jason and brought him home. But one call to his billionaire babysitter and he had a first class ticket home. He was actually surprised Bruce stayed in Gotham. 

Dropping his bag Will held Lian tightly. Over two weeks without seeing her and close to four days without hearing her voice was hard on Will. Covering her in kisses he soaked in her laughter.

“Daddy!” Lian giggled before counter attacking when she noticed the man standing before her dad. “Wow. Pretty.” Lain said before trying to climb over her dad’s shoulder.

“Watch yourself ankle bitter before you fall.” Jason stepped before Will so Lian got a better look. He gave a small smile when she pulled his hair with one hand while poking his cheek with the other. “This must be Lian.”

“Told you my Lian is a knock out who will steal your heart in less then a minute!” Will proclaimed proudly. Jason has heard a lot about Lian but Will failed to mention that she is his four year old daughter. He could just feel his cheeks heating up at the thought he was kind of jealous of a kid. “Lian say hi to the man who could steal some hearts of his own.”

Lian smiled as she held her hand out like Mr. Wayne had taught her and in her best business voice greeted Jason. “Hello Mr. Stealer of hearts.” 

Jason couldn’t remember the last time he laughed uncontrollably or openly. Then again he doesn’t remember a lot of things. Shacking the young girls hand he finally noticed the two another men standing next to a black towns car.

Narrowing his sea green eyes, Jason studied the men. The older one stood tall and proud in what looks to be a butler's uniform as if he was ex-military. Jason could just made out the sight bugle of a hand gun in the suit jacket as well as knife in his shiny shoes.

The other man wear a shocked expression unless the first who stood stoic. The second was younger but the confidence oozed off him like body odor. He also looked to be well trained .

“Jason…” The younger of the two whispered taking half a step back.

“You know..” Jason never got to finish his question as a sharp pain shoot though him. Grabbing his head Jason felt his knees grown weak before he could hit the ground however strong arms had embraced him. Out of no these images of places and times attacked his senses.

“Now be sure to replace the hub caps.” A man dressed like Batman told a small boy sternly with a frown. After the small boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes did what he was told the man in the bat suit took him to a diner and fed the boy all he could eat.

“So this is baby bird then?” A smiling man asked behind a mask.

“Jason get down here or I’ll leave you behind!”

“Master Jason is hurting. His heart is torn between the family he is choosing and the one he was born into. Try to go easy on him.”

“Damn it Jason you can’t ran off without me.”

“Mom? How could you? I trusted you!”

“I can’t wait to see Bats face when he finds your lifeless corps. What a sight a broken Bats will make!” Jason stares in to the manic eyes of the Joker bracing for the hit to come. One swing of a crowbar, two swings, the another, and another, and another. So on and so on. He has to stay awake. He won’t be a liability.. He won’t be the reason Batman fails to take the Joker down.

“… Listen to the sound of my voice sweetheart. Whatever your remembering are just memories nothing more.” Will held Jason tight against his chest speaking softly into his ear. Will hadn’t thought before catching Jason. His body just reacted. Hand Lian to Bruce, catch Jason and that’s what he did. In the past several days Will has found himself both comforting and being comforted by Jason.

“I’m fine.” Jason wheezed out trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t push yourself Doll Face.” The nickname earned him a small smile.

“I could never…” Jason brought a hand to Will’s cheek licking his dry lips. “You are my shining light. My one and only. I could never leave you Speedyken.” 

“Good to know your sick humor will never die.” They shared a smile while Will steady Jason. With out a word Jason was helped into the back seat of the towns car next to a car seat. In less then five minutes the car begun its track through Gotham the only noise in the otherwise silent ride is Lian catching her dad up on all he had missed.

Once the towns car pulled up outside Wayne Manor Lian took off without a word to her dad while Alfred took the luggage inside. Jason stood outside just staring at the gothic looking manor. Feeling Will beside him, Jason subconsciously reached for Will’s hand holding on for dear life.

“You mean this is mine?” A twelve year old Jason asked shocked.

“What the room?” Bruce asked worried he made a mistake is picking out the room for Jason.

“The bed. Its all mine?” Jason turned hopeful eyes at his new guardian. “I don’t have to share it with anyone?”

“Why would you share it?”

“Sometime if I got to sleep in a bed I had to share it with some of dad’s friends.”

“You’re apart of this family now. You share what you want and only what you want.” Bruce states in a no nonsense tone. He had to remember Jason had a real different childhood then Dick and what trust he 2earned in a month with Dick took two years with Jason. Making a mental note to tell Alfred to put locks up for Jason peace of mind, Bruce showed Jason the rest of the manor.

“You can go and do anything on the grounds expect the batcave without me or Alfred.”

Jason turned towards Bruce fighting the pain inside his chest. Two years Jason worked as Robin sidekick to Batman before he finally carved and allowed Bruce to take him in. Another three years as robin before darkness. Something happened. Something Jason can’t recall. Locking eyes for the first time Jason askes the question that has been hounding. “Didn’t you look for me? Was I so bad?”

“Jason..” Bruce's voice cracked as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

“No fucking way! Little Wing?” All three men turn towards the front door where a small ground stood. Dick Grayson. A face any woman could love. How could Jason forget that mug? And they fought just a few weeks back kind of like old times.

Barbra Gordon sat in a wheel chair. Though Jason never meet her without the mask her eyes are unforgettable as they were the first ones to show nothing but love that Jason had ever seen. Well now he can add Will’s eyes to that list as well.

The blond standing with the bats Jason didn’t know. Even with his broken memories he knew without a doubt he never met that woman.

After quick introduces Jason learned the blond woman is Will’s sister in law Artemis. He didn’t like her. He didn’t like the way she looked or the way she held Will as long as she did. He fought down the urge to forcefully remove her.

Skipping on the family dinner Jason followed Alfred toward his old room. Jason had to stop himself from falling to his knees as the memories came flooding back. He nodded not hearing a word Alfred was saying to him. Everything was the same. The bed he willingly had sex on. The window curtains he caught on fire when he picked up smoking. The sofa Bruce and he sat on a week before the darkness in Jason’s mind.

Jason stood leaning against the closed door taking the bedroom in. He didn’t know how long he stood there only that the room grew dark enough that it was hard to make anything out. The soft knock sent him a foot in the air. Taking several deep breaths he slowly pulled the door open to the sight of Will holding a sleeping Lian.

“I haven’t seen you since we got here and thought I’d touch base since I was going to lay Lian down.” 

“You should’ve let Alfred lead the way. You wouldn’t be lost then Babe.” Jason smirked stepping aside silently inviting Will in. “You and the squirt can have the bed.”

“You forget we have shared smaller beds already Sweetie.” Will navigated the dark room perfectly laying Lain towards the middle of the king size bed.

“That was before you have the nerve to bring a woman to bed with us Red.” Jason shot back but was worried the moment the words left his mouth as Will’s smile fall.

“Do me a favor and don’t call me Red. Anything else is fair game.” Jason called Will to the sofa dropping down next to him. Barely an inch between them. “My soon to be ex-wife called me that to answer the question I’m sure you would never ask.”

“I couldn’t make it past the doorway to answer the question I’m sure you won’t ask me HoneyBee.”

“HoneyBee? That’s the best you got Darling?” 

“Chief I’m just getting started.”

“How could you tell about the native blood?”

“Ah shit I couldn’t.” Jason let lose his first laugh in what felt like years. “It’s the… Strong chin.”

“You like my chin Sugar?”

“I’m liking everything about you.” Jason was both happy and mad with the little light the moon offered the dark room. Bitting his lip he waited with baited breath. Will’s next words would make or break whatever this thing is between them.

“If my kid wasn’t in this room right now.” Will grab Jason by the shit smashing their lips together. Jason sighed into the kiss running his hands through red hair. “I can’t.”

“Because of Artemis?” Jason spat the name.

“Artemis?” Will questioned confused. “I can’t because if I start I might not be able to stop.”

“So? There is a bathroom with a bench right through that door.”

“Let forget for a second that one you’re Bruce Wayne’s ward and two a league of assassins member, by the way I didn’t tell Bruce anything, our first time is not going to be a quick one off in a bathroom.”

“Our first time? You planning on this more then once?” Jason moved to straddle Will’s legs, wrapping his arms around Will.

“I’ve not be intrigued by anyone since Jade.” Will ran his hands up and down muscular thigh. “So yes I want more then a night.” No more words were spoken as they shared a passionate kiss.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
***************************************************** December 23  
Gotham City

Over the last week Jason has regained many of his lost memories all the while having Will by his side. They had fall into a routine that made sense to no one but themselves. They would wake up in each other’s arms and dress in whatever clothes they found. Then have breakfast with the Waynes where Lian would sit between them. They would then sit and listen to stories of Jason’s past until he couldn’t hear any more. Will would have Lian dressed for the snow in under five minutes where all three will spend the rest of the day until diner. After diner they would help with the dishes then put Lian to bed in Bruce’s bedroom of all places.

Tonight will be the first night they will be joining the Bats on patrol. Dressed in his Red Arrow gear Will stood above Gotham feeling reflexed. Jason on the building across from him dressed in black with a Domino mask on. 

“It’s weird having Jason back.” Dick said resting against the ledge. 

“It nice to have a face to all your stories now.” Will smiled as he watched Jason.

“Thank You.” Dick's voice wavered filled with emotions. “He was right in front of me and I didn’t even notice.”

“You have a lot going on.” Will argued turning towards Dick. “ You had to keep your team safe.”

“Jason is family.” Dick protested looking grime. 

“The team is family.” Will shot back placing a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder. The silence was broken by an alarm sounding a few blocks away. Sharing a smile Dick and Will silently agreed to race to see who caught the bad guy first.

Shooting his arrow Will jumps ahead of Dick only to be passed by Jason as he leaped from building to building. By the time they got to crime scene all three were smiling. They didn’t have to worry through since another mask hero beat them there.

“Yo RR. I didn’t know you were back.” Dick yelled at the red and black clad hero who had just finished tying two would be thief’s.

“Just got back. I haven’t even check in with B.” The new hero said accepting the hug Dick would have forced on him either way. “Nightwing. Red Arrow. New guy.” 

“New guy?” Dick laughed. “Nah little Red this is the second Robin. Little Wing this is Red Robin. The third and hopefully last Robin.” 

“Third?” Jason questioned tight lipped. Sensing something was bothering the mask hero Will stood next to Jason bumping their shoulders together. “How long you been Robin?”

“Maybe we should take this else where.” Will suggested pulling Jason with him. Once on top the nearest building he turned concerned blue eyes on Jason.

“He’s a replacement.” Jason hisses between clutched teeth. “Bruce just replaced me?”

“I’m sure that’s not what happened. I didn’t know you back then but I’ve met both Tim and Bruce and they wouldn’t just replace you.” Will assured holding Jason close. 

Once Dick and Tim joined the pair the group sat out to stop two more robberies. Each one driving Jason farther up the wall until finally he snapped and pushes Tim into on coming traffic stumping away.

That had been several hours ago. With the skyline a light blueish red Jason breathes in the salty air of the docks. This will be the first time in close to two weeks Jason has been alone. Will’s presence never bothered him like the rest of the Bat's could. 

“You’re a hard guy to find.” Jason slowly turned from the view of the bay to the one voice he most definitely didn’t want to hear. There standing less then five feet away was the red and black clan hero with the R on his heart. Red Robin. Tim. The replacement.

“Daddy dearest know you"re not at home?” Jason clutched and unclutched his firs several time missing his peace and quiet.

“Batman isn’t my daddy number one.” Tim said nonchalantly crossing his arms. “Number two he’s the reason I’m out here. Guess he’s worried you’ll disappear again.”

“That is hilarious.” Jason slapped his knee several times while faking a laugh. In the week he’s been stating at Wayne Manor and Bruce has hardly even spoken to him. “He was so worried about me he went and got a replacement.”

“I’m not your replacement.” Tim spat closing the gap between them poking Jason in the chest.

“Sure you’re not, Replacement.” Jason smirked standing at his full height. Tim is a similar build but half a head shorter. “You follow everything Batman say. He tells you to jump and you don’t even bother asking how high.”

“Better then being a liability and rushing in without thinking.” Tim saw the fist before it made contact knocking him back half a step. Holding his jaw he stared Jason down. “ I hear you’re not yourself when you’re hungry. Would you like a snickers”

The next punch hit Tim in the nose. Then a knee to the ribs. Hit after hit Tim took everyone until he couldn’t stand on shaky legs. With his domino mask ripped and blood ran down his broken nose into his busted lip covering the front of his uniform in the sticky red liquid, Tim still stared Jason down. 

“You think you are so much better then me.” Jason growled lifting Tim off the ground by his collar.

“Nothing to think about.” Tim licked the blood from his lip grabbing Jason’s wrists. “I am better.”

Throwing Tim against the railing of the docks Jason heard a creak sure he broken another one of Tim’s ribs. Sending kick after kick hopping to break another one Jason slowly ran out of steam falling to sit in front of Tim.

“Batman almost killed because of your death.” Tim wheezed holding his right side. “When he came back carrying you anyone could see he was broken. He spent weeks hunting down the Joker. Nothing anyone said could stop him. He even poisoned Superman.”

“That murderous clown is still breathing?” 

“Yes.” For the first time Tim looked away from Jason. “Batman is a light in a city full of darkness. He has to be better then the criminals he puts away.”

“ Fuck you Replacement.” Jason spat standing up dejectedly walking away from his replacement. “And Fuck Batman.” 

Jason made it two miles away before running into Will who was no longer dressed at Red Arrow. Holding up one finger Will continued his phone conservative. 

“Listen don’t worry about it. Shit like this happens all the time Dick…. Ok but you don’t know the whole story…. That a question for Tim… Listen Jason is standing in front of me so I’m…. No… Because I said so Dick… I’m hanging up now.” Ending the call Will smiled a huge grin toward Jason. “Hi.”

“Replacement made it back I take it?” Jason fall in line with Will as they starting walking. No detention in mind.

“Yeah Dick was worried something bad had happen since no one had heard from you. Then Tim shows up bloodied and bruised.” Will slib him hand into Jason’s holding tightly. “In case you’re wondering Tim has three cracked ribs, a broken nose, some face swelling, and some nasty looking bruises.”

“I care why?” Jason glare could put Superman's heat vision to shame at this point. 

“Figured you want to know you didn’t kill the kid, Doll Face.” 

“Did that little shit-“

“Nah, Tim didn’t say anything other then you two spoke. Left it at that. Told us which way you had left and went to school.”

“Fucking nerd.” Jason almost smiled before catching himself. What does he care if the little shit broke a bone or that he wasn’t a snitch. Who gave a shit that the replacement might be living in his home. Taking over his roll of Robin. Who even gave a shit about Bruce. The man clearly didn’t think about Jason while he let this outsider in. Bruce has a new partner. A new orphan to worry over. “I want to go… Anywhere but there.”

“We can be in Star City in a few hours. We can jump on the train right now.” Will stopped walking pulling Jason in for a hug laying a kiss on his forehead. 

“What about Lian?” Jason asked pushing back far enough to look deep into Will’s blue eyes.

“Artemis can bring her home.” Will assured with a smile. “You need a friend. Someone who won’t tell you who you are.”

Jason stood on the tip of his toes making him the same height as the red head. Slowly he inched closer in case Will didn’t want to be kissed. Even thought they spend the last several days sharing a bed they have yet to share air again since there first night in Gotham.

Sparks flu once more as rough lips meet rough lips. Butterflies begun to dance and tingles traveled through their bodies. Will forgot what it felt like to have a kiss being enough to send him over the edge. Wrapping his arm tighter around Jason he held on crushing every inch of their bodies together. 

Moaning Jason ran his hands through red hair. Bringing the kiss to an end he brought their foreheads together not ready to be apart yet.

“I don’t want a friend.” Jason whispered.

“Well I'm not your mother.” Will smiled pulling away holding his hand out. “Hi I’m Will Harper clone of Roy Harper, ex-junkie, and signal father wanna be partners?” 

“Babe did you really need to ask?” Jason took the offered hand laughing. “Clone you say? We have known each other almost three weeks and I’m just now finding out I could fulfil my dream of a threesome.”

“Nah Roy is still skinny. You’ll want Jim.” Will looped their arms strolling towards the train station. Once there he would give Artemis call, sure she wouldn’t mind making sure Lian made it home safe. “He a younger model too.”

“Younger isn’t always better.” Jason winked glad Will understood without him explaining himself. He just can’t be around all these people telling him who is when even Jason doesn’t know who he is.

******************************************************

December 24  
Star City

The train ride was long and pulled into Star City just a few minutes past midnight. Will didn’t even realized he now had less then a day to pick up Christmas gifts for every one. At least Artemis agreed to bring Lian home after stopping off to see Lian's grandmother. Leaving Will alone for the first time in years. Granted Jason is with him but still.

“It’s not much but its home.” Will scratched the back of his neck nervously. He wasn’t one to get shy even less so embarrassed and yet he was bouncing foot to foot with baited breath on Jason’s opinion.

“Show me around you lazy shit. Unless you want me to snoop.” Jason grinned at Will’s muttered insults. He nodded and ‘uh huh' at all the right place while being showing the first floor. The only thing worthy of his attention was a large photo on the wall. The photo had to be several years old since Will wasn’t as muscular and Lian only looked to bsse somewhere in the stage of not being a baby but not quite a toddler. It also showed a pretty dark haired woman with sharp eyes kissing Lian.

“That’s Jade.” Will said moments after realizing Jason wasn’t following anymore.

“I know.” At Will’s raised eyebrow Jason smirked. “League member, remember?” 

“Right.” Will laughed nervously. “Well she hasn’t live here in… Ever actually now that I’m thinking about it.”

“Meaning your bed hasn’t been broken in yet?” Jason licked his lips giving Will a once over.

“I didn’t say that.” Will winked continuing up the stairs. Speeding the tour up by just pointing to each door and telling Jason what he would find. Coming to the last door on the right Will lead against it smugly. “You want in here, I get something first.”

“Bribing me for sex Babe,” Jason laid his hands on Will’s chest slowly sliding down resting on hip bones. “I like your style.”

“I don’t need to bribe you just want an answer.” Will stated seriously holding Jason’s wondering hands still. Locking blue and sea green. “Why are you here with me?”

“What kinda stupid ads question is that? I’m here because I want to be.”

“You’re not here-“

“Here for what? To fuck you because you can’t mind your own business? Let you swear my brains out from showing me how easily I’m replaceable?” Jason shook with rage that Will caused for the first time since their back alley meeting. 

“I don’t mean it like that Sweetheart.” Will protested weakly, eyes down casted.

“Then what the hell is it like then Sweetie.” Jason demanded trying to pull away for the stronger man.

“My wife left me because she couldn’t handle being a mom. Dick only comes around when he’s missing Wally to badly. So forgive me if I want to protect myself from more heartache form some guy who barely passes for legal Baby doll.” Will shot back not allowing Jason to move away from him. “Tell me you’re into to me for me and not because I’ve the first guy to be nice to you.”

“You are one arrogant son of a bitch, you know that baby.” Jason smirked coming nose to nose with the taller man. “I’ve been with men before you. Hell before Bruce came in to my life.”

“Not helping your case Jay.”

“For fuck’s sake Red. I like you. You got my blood pumping and my heart racing when you throw me against a dirty ass alleyway wall. The only reason I dragged your sorry ass, grant a very nice ass mind you, to the Leagues hind out is because you save my life. No one has ever done that.” Jason stood red faced, nostrils flaring. “ I don’t know you and you don’t know me. But you are a fucking temptation I don’t want to pass on. Who gives a shit if you’re a dad, some dads are fine as hell. The junkie would be a deal breaker if you hadn’t said ex. And I’m not letting the clone thing go until I meet this Jim and Roy, because two or three are you, well at least I would die happy this time around.”

Will did his best to pay attention to very word. He really did. Somehow Jason got sexier the more he ranted. Sea green eyes blazing with a passion he’s not seen in a really long time. Kissable lips begging to be tasted again. It also didn’t escape his notice that Jason fits nicely in his arms.

“Moon of my life. My soon to be beloved.” Will whispers a hint of a smile, one hand cupping Jason’s cheek the other around his waist. Lips just a hairs breath away. “My Jaybird.”

“My Roy clone, ex-junkie, signal dad.” Jason smiled into the soft brush of lips.

“That’s a mouth full.” 

“Not yet but I’m working on it.” Sharing a passionate kiss Will opened the door blindly walking backward until his knees hit the bed. Flopping down Will pulled Jason on top of him when the kiss turned rushed and hungry. “We are wearing far to many clothes.”

“More fun this way.” Hearing Jason snot, Will flipped them doing all the things Dick never allowed him. Straddling Jason’s lap Will pulled his sweater and undershirt off is one solid motion showing off his toned underbody before stripping Jason’s off.

Glazing down Will admire solid muscles and rock hard ads, running his hands all over. Kissing all available skin biting down hard enough to mark Jason’s right peck. Licking down the dark travel of hair Will popped the button of Jason’s jeans. Climbing off the bed Will kicked off his boots and pants before removing Jason’s. 

Almost painfully slow Will pulled off Jason pants biting, licking, and kissing along the way. Before Will could climb back over Jason he took charge, throwing Will to sit on the edge of the bed kneeling between his open knees.

Leaving his own mark of Will’s thigh, Jason mouthed at the bulge in front of him. Gripping the red heads under his knee caps Jason lift him enough to remove the last piece of clothing on Will. Biting his bottom lip Jason took in all of Will’s naked glory. Without warming Jason swallowed Will whole earning a growl. Hollowing his cheeks Jason sucked moving up and down while his hands moved everywhere they could reach driving Will mad.

Bucking into the warm heat Will lost his senses cumming without warming. With glazed eye Will leaned up on his elbows finding the sight of a flush Jason with cum leaking out of his mouth quiet alluring. Pulling the smaller man to straddle him Will plunged his tongue inside Jason's mouth tasting himself.

“Sorry Jaybird.” Will pampered Jason’s face with kisses. 

“Make it up to me. Fuck me hard and fast.” 

“I’ll do you one better.” Moving far enough away Will wrapped his large hand around Jason’s manhood pulling hard and fast. With in a few minutes Jason was slipping over Will hand.

Kissing Jason through his climax, Will laid Jason gently on his back holding a leg around his hip while kissing him passionately. Rocking his hips leisurely. Laying feather light touches to Jason’s collar bone Will reached for the lube and condoms Dick left the last time he was there.

Throwing a leg over his shoulder, Will licked at the drying cum around Jason’s manhood, warming a fair amount of lube in his hand. Sucking in the same spot Jason had marked him, Will circled a finger around Jason’s opening biting down to distract from the burn. Showering open mouth kisses on Jason’s thighs, Will worked his finger in loosening him up. Soon he added a second but as he was adding the third Will deep throated Jason once again distraction him for the burn.

“You’re killing me here babe.” Jason moaned, eye closed in bliss. He couldn’t remember a time someone spent so much time on pleasuring him.

“Just taking care of my Jaybird.” Will smiled removing his fingers to lean up and kiss Jason until they were breathless. Gripping the base of his manhood Will guided himself to Jason’s opening slowly pushing in. Both let out a deep moan when Will was fully sheathed. 

With extreme care Will pulled out leaving just the tip before pushing back in. Wrapping his legs tightly around the man above him, Jason pulled Will in for another lip lock. Neither breaking away for more the a quick breath as the pleasure built inside creeping up far to quickly for their liking. 

“Jaybird I’m at my limit hun.” Will whimpered wanting this feeling to last forever.

“Cum with me Will.” Jason all but begged. Hearing him name falling from Jason’s lips in the heat of passion was Will undoing. Feeling the added heat of Will seeds sent Jason to cloud nine as he came between their stomachs untouched.

Dropping down atop Jason, Will held the smaller man not caring of the spreading mess. Neither moved as they caught their breaths. Will was pleasantly surprised when he was flipped onto his back, Jason between his knees once more.

Grabbing the lube Jason worked Will open, proud of himself at the sight of the other mans hard dripping cock.

“Now its my turn.” Jason said licking the shell of Will’s ear. “It’s fast and hard time Babe.” He promised turning Will on to his knees slamming deep inside. Thrust after thrust Jason keep a fast pace hugging Will to his chest. “I’m gonna get so many muscle just so you can feel have warm and safe you have made me feel.”

“Jaybird you don’t need muscles for that.” Will gave a breathy laugh. “Just keep doing me and I’ll understand.”

Their second round was considerably faster. So was round three. Round four last over an hour since neither wanted it to end. Will didn’t think he had it in himself to go all night long but staring at the man wrapped in his embrace he wanted to do it all over again. 

A small smile graced his lips as Will mapped the dawning light on Jason’s face. Placing a kiss to smaller man’s forehead Will closed him eyes glad he decided on taking Lian to work with him instead of staying home. I bet Lian had a fun time at Wayne manor.

“Fuck Lian!” Will shouted remembering his daughter was on her way home and he had yet to get her anything for Christmas.

“You had better be getting out of bed to cook me breakfast,” Jason growled as Will tried detangling himself. “If not then you need to stay the fuck put because its cold as hell and you’re a good pillow.”

“Now who just wants my body?” Will joked allowing Jason to cling to him tighter. “As much as I love being naked in bed with you, I have yet to get Lian Christmas gifts and its Christmas Eve.”

“Give me your phone.” Jason smirked dialing the one number he knew would never change. “Hey A I got a favor form beyond the grave…. Nah its never to early for my jokes… Do me a solid-… No shit… He actually said that…” Jason buried his face into Will’s chest nodding his head once in awhile. “Thanks A… I don’t think… Ill try. No promise… Tell the replacement I hope a flower pot drops on his head… Fine fine fine. Tell him I hope someone cuts the breaks on his car.” By the time Jason hung up he had half smiling. “Christmas is taken care of. Now chose breakfast or staying naked in bed?”

“ I don’t want to know do I?” Will asked felling Jason shake his head no. Sighing Will got comfortable again. “I did tell Artemis the next stay was mine.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DCU Big Bang 2019 (art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112235) by [feelingwhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingwhimsy/pseuds/feelingwhimsy)


End file.
